


Serenade de Chocobo

by jirluvien



Category: VIXX
Genre: Chocobos, FF7!AU, Hakyeon sucks at seduction, Humor, I just wanted Hakyeon to suffer, M/M, Romance, chocobo!Hongbin, chocobo!Taekwoon, in ridiculous ways, occasional disgusting fluff, oh Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirluvien/pseuds/jirluvien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cha Hakyeon is a chocobo racer; Kim Wonsik is a chocobo breeder. They are connected by their wish to produce the next racing champion, but is that enough to beat the competition? Will Hakyeon be able to capture Wonsik’s heart in the process? Does weird hair colour mean people can’t be trusted? And how does one make deals with a huge bird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade de Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to write about Hakyeon arguing with a chocobo. It morphed into a rather silly thing that I hope someone will enjoy. (In my defence, this is what I was listening to while writing - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw9nhpZc2x8)
> 
> Written, I guess, for Cairis (who proofread the whole thing and I'm eternally grateful for that) and Nari. It’s their fault anyway. Also big thanks to Coley Merrin for helping with the most important decision (not really) about this whole train wreck.
> 
> P.S.: Yes, Eunkyung is actually BTOB's Eunkwang.

 

 

This is a story about dreams, great peril, and, eventually, love.

 

It is a story about overcoming differences, shady deals, and daring bets.

 

This is a story of a chocobo racer.

 

***

 

“And the winner is Cha Hakyeon on Inguk!”

 

Hakyeon smirks and waves at the cheering crowd while his chocobo chirps happily. It’s the end of the racing season and they, once again, conquered the S class championship. Hakyeon thinks he deserves to feel smug. They worked hard and earned every win, so he lets his smile widen when he notices the sour looks of other jockeys.

 

Suckers.

 

“You shouldn’t do that,” someone says right behind him. “I’m sure looking this self-satisfied is illegal somewhere on this planet.” A bottle of banana milk is thrust into Hakyeon’s hand just when he turns to glare at his manager. Despite teasing him, Jaehwan is beaming so much that his teeth illuminate half the room. Jaehwan does that sometimes. He chirrups at Hakyeon’s chocobo and ruffles its black feathers before moving back to his charge and hugging him with far more force than necessary. Hakyeon is glad he hasn’t opened the bottle yet. Jaehwan steps back, beams some more, and then promptly pushes Hakyeon in the direction of the winner’s podium. “What are you waiting for? Go, you have a trophy to receive!”

 

Hakyeon finally takes a sip of his banana milk and goes.

 

***

 

The first time Hakyeon met Jaehwan, he was tired and desperate. For as long as he could remember, his only dream was to find the finest chocobo in the world and win every single one of the famous races. Alas, his parents wanted their son to become a ballerino; but Hakyeon was determined, and so one day he left his family, his dance school, and even his collection of lip balm to pursue his dream.

 

It was after he came to Gold Saucer when he found out that dreams don’t translate well into reality. After a whole day of running around Chocobo Square and trying to find someone who would hire him as a rider (and not as an exotic dancer, thank you very much), he finally decided to take a break to explore the rest of the place. He rode the gondola, skipped the ghost castle, had his fortune read – “you will find allies in unlikely places” – and eventually found his way to Event Square.

 

There was a play going on; Hakyeon thought it must have been a modern take on fairy tales. The Mosquito Knight was supposedly trying to save a princess, but Hakyeon wasn’t sure how asking about her measurements would help the cause; to be honest, he didn’t have a clue about much of the play, but it was funny enough – the scene where the knight kissed the king instead of the princess to “win with the power of love” made him giggle helplessly until the end of the thespian atrocity. It was only when the curtain fell and rose again in time to show the princess slapping the knight and leaving in fury that Hakyeon realized the staff probably picked a random couple to play the main roles. Well, that explained some things.

 

What likely used to be one half of a more or less functional relationship now stood at the stage, taking off the knightly cloak he was lent while scanning the scarce and already leaving audience. Hakyeon couldn’t help watching him; the guy still looked like he was having the time of his life, even if the red mark on his cheek suggested otherwise. It was then that the “knight” noticed Hakyeon staring and jumped down to grab and shake his hand.

 

“Hi,” the guy said, grinning at Hakyeon like he wasn’t just dumped by his girlfriend. “Did you enjoy the play? Well of course you did, I saw you laughing. I make a wonderful knight.” He tried for some kind of complicated aristocratic pose, complete with arms akimbo and a proudly raised chin; but that attempt had to be forsaken in favour of giving Hakyeon a once over and frowning slightly. “Say, aren’t you the kid that’s looking for a manager? I hear you want to be a chocobo racer.”

 

Hakyeon, not fully decided whether he should at least return the greeting before fleeing, bristled. Kid? This guy couldn’t even be Hakyeon’s age.

 

“You can’t even be my ag-” he tried, but he didn’t get far before he was interrupted.

 

“Oh! Name’s Jaehwan! What’s yours?” A pair of already big brown eyes turned into even bigger question marks about 15 centimetres from Hakyeon’s face; he was answering before he even thought about it.

 

“Hakyeon, but why are you-”

 

“-asking? Well, because I could be your manager,” Jaehwan told him solemnly. Hakyeon gaped.

 

Jaehwan wouldn’t know at this point, but stunning Hakyeon into silence was the most impressive thing he had ever done. It took a while for Hakyeon to find his voice, and then he squeaked (which Jaehwan would later love to imitate while Hakyeon would deny everything and pretend to chop off Jaehwan’s head): “You- _you_ are a chocobo manager!? Can you get me a ride?”

 

Jaehwan grinned unabashedly. “Nope. But I could _become_ your manager. It’s all about contacts. I happen to know about a racing chocobo without a jockey. You win, we share the profit.”

 

Hakyeon, whose thoughts already swirled around _of course it sounded too good to be true_ and _how fast can idiots run_ after the first word, found his mind in full reverse and considering the offer. It was most likely a very, very bad idea. He didn’t know Jaehwan (only as a knight with love for insects and several rather impressive finger-shaped bruises on his cheek; that didn’t sound like a good recommendation even in such a crazy place as Gold Saucer). It was a stupid idea; he was probably going to get robbed, or end up sold to a brothel, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from saying the first thing on his tongue.

 

“So tell me about this chocobo.”

 

Four years later, Hakyeon holds his second championship trophy over his head and laughs. _Allies in unlikely places_ , indeed.

 

***

 

Contrary to popular belief, Cha Hakyeon is not a narcissistic diva. Not entirely. Although he does like to boast and, generally, talk – mainly about himself – and whine about stuff that’s not one hundred percent to his liking, he also spends a surprising amount of time contemplating the rest of the universe and staying silent while doing so. In his pondering, he long ago came to the conclusion that the less reporters of any media have to say about him, the better. That is why he’s hardly happy when Jaehwan drags him into a room full of journalists, even when he’s aware that it can’t be helped. _Press conferences,_ Hakyeon thinks, _are a waste of time._ But this is his big day, and so he smiles as he seats himself on a wobbly stool, fully expecting the inevitable cannonade of inquiries. He doesn’t have to wait long.

 

“How do you feel after obtaining a second title?”

 

“What are your plans for the break before the new season?”

 

“Are you dating?”

 

“Do you think there are serious rivals making their way up from lower tiers?”

 

“What is the colour of your underwear?”

 

“Will you be retiring?”

 

“Inguk won’t be able to meet the race requirements next season, will he?”

 

“What chocobo are you going to ride next year?”

 

Hakyeon decides that this particular meeting requires his Polite Expression #4: the “please, do keep coming up with such fascinating remarks” one. (What he really wants to do is switch to Bitchface #115: “the underwear question again?”, but he manages not to.) He starts by thanking everyone and their mothers for the title he managed to win all by himself and then skips right to the important bits. Such as his chocobo.

 

“It’s true that Inguk will be too old to compete in the next championship,” Hakyeon admits, “but we won two titles together and I think Inguk deserves his retirement.” Feeling that a significant pause is in order, he casts a firm gaze at the audience. After a moment, he adds a hand over his heart, for effect. “That doesn’t apply to me. Inguk will spend his breeding years at _Okay!Ravi_ farm and I am pleased to announce that it is _Okay!Ravi_ ’s owner, Kim Wonsik, who personally selected my new chocobo. I will be training there during my break and I am sure we can come back strong for next season.” He isn’t surprised when the room fills with quiet murmur; Kim Wonsik is a well-known figure in the racing world and his name elicited exactly the reaction Hakyeon was hoping for.

 

Then there’s an explosion of more questions: about his new mount, about his relationship to Wonsik (that one makes Hakyeon chuckle mentally for entirely inappropriate reasons), and some stray mentions of the audacity of entering S class races with a newbie chocobo. Hakyeon refuses to answer any of them, until Jaehwan steps in and steals the mic for himself.

 

“I am afraid we have to wrap up. Our schedule is very busy.” Somehow he sounds genuinely apologetic (an art Hakyeon himself never mastered), but then there’s a glint in his eye that people who frequently find themselves around Jaehwan know to interpret as oncoming doom. Sure enough, Jaehwan turns to one of the female reporters in the audience and grins at her in a completely unholy way.

 

“But before we leave, there’s still an unanswered question from the lovely lady representing, if I am not mistaken, the _Ride Me_ magazine.” She nods, pleased to be noticed, and Jaehwan lowers his voice in a conspiratorial whisper.

 

“This is just between you and me, but Hakyeon’s boxers are red today. Mine are blue.” He winks at the girl. She giggles.

 

Hakyeon wishes he could kick his manager in public without tarnishing his reputation.

 

***

 

Not far from Bone Village lies a small valley that Hakyeon rather likes to visit. Not for the fresh air and lush grass; not even for those several buildings that proudly say _Okay!Ravi_ on their façade or the exceptional chocobos that are bred here; no, Hakyeon’s main reason for coming all the way to the north more often than he needs to is the owner of the place, one Kim Wonsik.

 

Wonsik is one of Jaehwan’s many acquaintances and the archetype of a young and successful businessman. The story of him taking over a farm on the verge of bankruptcy and turning it into a place respected by everyone whose knowledge of chocobos goes beyond “they’re yellow and sound like a text message alert” is considered a classic. Nobody ever asks where Wonsik, who is even younger than Hakyeon, got all the money for his initial investments from, mainly because people tend to associate nice young men with money and daring choices in hair colours with mafia. Unfortunately for Hakyeon, Wonsik is way _too_ nice for someone rumoured to come from a family of gangsters. Hakyeon wouldn’t mind a little more corruption in that mix of qualities, because Hakyeon _wants_.

 

(Wonsik has a sweet smile and gorgeous body and a voice that does funny things to Hakyeon’s knees. There’s also the fact that he can tolerate Jaehwan enough to be somehow friends with him, which suggests a remarkable strength of character. Moreover, Wonsik is interested in chocobos. Hakyeon is determined to make Wonsik interested in Hakyeons, too. Despite his past failures – mainly because Wonsik is “too good, too nice for a guy like _you_ ” as Jaehwan likes to rub in, and takes Hakyeon’s enthusiastic hugs and demands for pecks on cheek as some kind of endearing personal trait – Hakyeon knows he’ll succeed this time. He has three weeks, and he won’t waste them.)

 

As it turns out, Hakyeon doesn’t so much want to get in Wonsik’s pants at the moment as he wants to strangle him. Or set him on fire. Or, at the very least, tie him to a bed and make use of the sadistic streak he’s rapidly developing.

 

“What do you mean _gone_ ,” he hisses at the object of his urges. He just arrived after spending several hours listening to Jaehwan impersonating every animal and half of the plants (don’t ask) they met on the way. Bad news are definitely not the refreshment he was expecting.

 

Wonsik runs a nervous hand through his hair – light blue this time – and hesitates before answering. He is sporting none of the easy self-confidence that is his usual state of existence; if anything, he looks terrified.

 

His horror is warranted.

 

“He… eloped.”

 

“Eloped,” Hakyeon repeats flatly. Wonsik takes a step back. Hakyeon would be grimly satisfied, but he’s too busy accepting the fact that he is, in fact, without a chocobo. Any chocobo.

 

There’s a defeated sigh as Wonsik sits down heavily in his chair and looks around his office as if he’s expecting the explanation to pop out of thin air. He tries to undermine Hakyeon’s righteous anger with a passable attempt at puppy eyes. Hakyeon doesn’t relent (but adds the image to his private mental gallery of Kim Wonsik’s Moments to be fully savoured later).

 

“One day, he was just gone. There had been this wild hen around, always coming close to the fences. And you know that black chocobos can fly. I’m sure ‘eloped’ is the closest description I can come up with,” is what Wonsik settles on in the end.

 

“Well, he was quite a catch,” chimes in Jaehwan, who has been rummaging around the liquor cabinet (more circumstantial evidence for Wonsik’s roots in the world of crime) and staying remarkably silent until now. “I hope they will be very happy together.” It seems he’s taking the news calmly; he’s probably amused by it, if the way he toasts to the absent chocobo couple is any indication. Wonsik looks ready to protest against such spoliation of _his_ spirits, but then he apparently thinks better of it.

 

Hakyeon is far less sanguine. “I need a chocobo,” he tells the room as a whole. “You can’t expect me to ride Jaehwan next season.” That earns him a cough from Wonsik and one of Jaehwan’s evil grins. He leans on the table and glares. “You will be getting quite a share of the gil Inguk makes here; all I wanted in return is the next champion. You’d better deliver.”

 

Wonsik nods, looking the tiniest bit relieved that there is no blood and tears spilled yet (and that there’s half a table between him and Hakyeon; it’s a solid table and Wonsik has more trust in it than, say, a racer who’s notorious for his mood swings). “I do have one that you can take. He’s calm, but he has a competitive streak. Untrained yet, but that’s not something an experienced jockey like you couldn’t fix in a couple weeks.” Flattery never hurts.

 

Hakyeon hums as he considers it. “I want to see him,” he decides finally and it’s like a cloud suddenly lifts off his face before his expression turns into a different kind of sharp, still solely focused on the man in front of him. From the sidelines, Jaehwan watches as Hakyeon walks around the table and climbs in Wonsik’s chair, knees on both sides of Wonsik’s hips. His smile is dangerous more than mirthful when he places his arms loosely behind Wonsik’s neck and leans closer to say lazily, “But if he’s no good, you will be paying me the difference between him and Inguk in services. _Physical ones._ ” Wonsik only clears his throat in response, his gaze following the line of Hakyeon’s partly unbuttoned shirt, and Hakyeon thinks that the trip all the way here is finally starting to pay off.

 

After all, there is more than just one trophy that Cha Hakyeon wants to get his hands on.

 

***

 

It seems that the to-be-Hakyeon’s chocobo is a rare gem that only someone extremely lucky can behold with their own two (or one; strike out where not applicable) eyes. Or so one would deduce from Wonsik’s rambling. Hakyeon suspects all the praise is Wonsik’s attempt to save his ass after losing the more expensive chocobo Hakyeon was supposed to get, and also a method of coming to terms with events that took place 10 minutes ago. In Hakyeon’s defence, there is no sexy way of getting off an office chair. His hand landed on Wonsik’s crotch by accident and that’s the story he’s sticking to until his death.

 

At least he got his point across. Even if Jaehwan almost drowned in his drink and Wonsik now can’t quite look Hakyeon in the eye and tries to mask it by going on about how “Leo is such a calm chocobo, everyone likes him, Hakyeon will have no problem with him at all”. Hakyeon tunes him out. He might feel like he died of embarrassment in another universe, but he also remembers Wonsik’s slightly dazed look from before and the sound that _wasn’t_ entirely discomfort after Hakyeon misplaced his limb. Progress right there.

 

One of the farm’s employees is waiting for them by the pens. He’s feeding a chocobo which, Hakyeon determines, is the infamous Leo. There’s only a slight problem with that.

 

“He’s white,” Hakyeon observes. He shuts Jaehwan up with a sharp look before there can be a Captain Obvious joke. “What would I do with a white chocobo?”

 

Wonsik sighs the sigh of a man who hoped he wouldn’t have to explain himself. “He’s strong and fast, enough to be a competition even in S class.” _Just give him a try_ , he doesn’t say, and he finally stops pretending there is a Hakyeon-shaped hole in the fabric of universe and looks straight at him. Unfortunately for him, that isn’t enough to distract anyone.

 

The next fifteen minutes are filled with bickering. The _you-promised-me-a-champion_ ’s and _he-doesn’t-have-an-advantage-like-every-other-breed_ ’s on one side are countered by _I-don’t-have-any-spare-black-chocobo_ s (Wonsik) and one _just-suck-it-up-and-be-a-man_ (courtesy of Jaehwan, who is the worst manager ever and never takes Hakyeon’s side, even when it’s his money on the line, too; Hakyeon feels betrayed, but not particularly surprised). At one point, Hakyeon notices Leo the chocobo staring at him contemplatively. He pauses, somehow chastised by the steady gaze, even if the chocobo is probably just trying to get more greens. Wonsik seizes his chance.

 

“Peniel, take him for a run,” he orders the boy who’s still waiting to see what his employer wanted and pretending there’s no argument going on. “Show Hakyeon what Leo can do and maybe he’ll finally shut up and accept that he has no other choice.” He’s 90% cool professionalism now (10% a mix of annoyance and determination to be proven right, zero embarrassment) and Hakyeon thinks it’s not fair to be owned by the person who fucked up in the first place, but he also finds this side of Wonsik surprisingly hot – all the _potential_ in this newly discovered dominance – so he lets it slide and waits for the show.

 

And stares.

 

And accepts that he shouldn’t question Wonsik’s decisions as a breeder the same way he won’t let anyone try to advise him how to race, because what he’s watching isn’t a white chocobo running; it’s a fucking _flying arrow_ and, oh, this could actually work.

 

Wonsik allows himself a smug smile when Hakyeon turns to him and says, almost breathless, “I’ll take him.”

 

***

 

Hakyeon wakes up the next morning from dreams about racing and world records and some 19+ rated fun based on the newest Kim Wonsik’s Moments. He knows that today will be great. He was too tired to start training the day before, but now, now he feels ready for practically anything. He almost prances around the farm as he grabs some breakfast and stops by Inguk’s pen to say good morning before he makes his way to the training grounds. The sky is as blue as Wonsik’s hair; a perfect day really.

 

Leo is already there, brought by one of _Okay!Ravi_ ’s (one day, Hakyeon will have to ask Wonsik what the hell that name is about) many efficient employees. He doesn’t seem particularly impressed by Hakyeon’s presence; if anything, he looks one hundred percent focused on a patch of weirdly coloured grass in front of him and nothing else. Undeterred, Hakyeon jumps over the fence like the show-off he is and pulls some greens out of his pocket.

 

“Hi,” he says as the chocobo turns in the direction of new food and approaches him warily. There’s that unnerving stare again; for the first time in his life, Hakyeon feels stupid standing in front of what’s essentially a ball of feathers and big eyes. He has a distinct impression that he should have opened with “good morning”.

 

“I’m your new owner,” he tries again. The chocobo doesn’t move. “I hear your name is Leo? I’m Hakyeon.” Leo clucks his beak in acknowledgement and stares at the Gysahl greens in Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon is confused; any other chocobo would already eat it, probably along with half of Hakyeon’s arm if it helped them get to the treat faster, but this one looks like it’s expecting the stuff to be poisoned. Hakyeon recalls being told that Leo is _friendly_ ; it doesn’t seem so at the moment. Maybe the big guy is just shy. If not, Hakyeon wonders what else he has been lied to about.

 

“I’m a jockey,” he continues as he subtly stretches his hand towards the chocobo. Leo still doesn’t move. “I race in championships and since Inguk – you’ve noticed Inguk, right?” Leo responds with the quietest _wark_ Hakyeon has ever heard and Hakyeon can’t help a brief flash of pride – everyone knows Inguk – before he continues, “well since Inguk can’t compete anymore, I came here for a new chocobo. That would be you.”

 

Leo cocks his head. Hakyeon, encouraged by this new development, waits.

 

And waits.

 

He could swear Leo’s stare is the tiniest bit mean.

 

Finally, he breaks. “Would you _please_ eat your greens so we can get on with business? I saw you run yesterday. I’d like to train with you, if possible. _Sometime in this century_. So just eat your damn food.” Leo glares at him, but he tentatively leans down to take the offering. Hakyeon might be starting to hope.

 

That is, until Leo pounces.

 

***

 

“He fucking tried to chocobuckle me!” Hakyeon yells and ignores Jaehwan’s giggling somewhere to his right. The peace of today’s morning is a distant memory; now there’s only pain and exhaustion. He’s occupying the couch in Wonsik’s living room (a different building than the offices, same size of liquor cabinet; that’s a _thing_ now) and feeling sorry for himself. His head hurts.

 

“And then I had to chase him over the whole damn field. I swear the little shit didn’t stop until I grabbed his neck and hung on him. That’s where all the mud is from.” Hakyeon is whining now. He liked those pants and now they might never be wearable again. His only solace lies in knowing that Leo didn’t come out of it pristine either; and unlike Leo, Hakyeon doesn’t have white feathers and only a beak to clean them. But even that knowledge doesn’t change the fact that it took him almost two hours before he was able to even mount Leo, and then it turned into a bloody (literally, Hakyeon snorts as he fingers the cut on his arm) rodeo. If the daggers he’s glaring at Wonsik were real, the man would turn into a human-sized pincushion by now. _Friendly_ , right.

 

Wonsik, for his part, is genuinely confused. He believes Hakyeon, he does (the fact that the racer in question looks like he just lost a war is pretty convincing), but he just doesn’t think this possible. If he was told that he had a long lost twin or that Dio would be dictating the fashion trends for next year, he would be more inclined to accept it than a claim that one of his precious chocobos is violent. On the other hand, there is no tactful way around the fact that Hakyeon can be insufferable; Leo is a smart creature and maybe all that happened was just survival instinct kicking in. Wonsik, however, is wise enough to keep this particular theory to himself. Besides, it’s Leo they’re talking about; Wonsik couldn’t find a chocobo closer to phlegmatic if he searched half the planet.

 

“But he’s always so patient with everyone,” he muses out loud. Hakyeon goggles at him.

 

“You know, I’m starting to think one of us has gone mad. My money is on you. And I’m saying that despite Jaehwan being in the room as well.”

 

“Hey!” Jaehwan protests half-heartedly. “I’m not the one crazy enough to want in Wonsik’s bed,” he adds, petulant. Both Wonsik and Hakyeon ignore him.

 

“Maybe he was just playing? If he really didn’t want you to catch him, you never would have.” Wonsik knows trying to appease anyone is most likely pointless right now, but he also has his pride as a breeder and often quoted chocobo expert. And maybe even, in the light of recent events, the tiniest wish to keep impressing Hakyeon.

 

“If _that_ is your idea of playing, then I sure hope it translates into bedsport as well,” Hakyeon mutters to himself. He might be pretending that Jaehwan doesn’t exist, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t hear him before and, oh, the images. Taming wild animals seems like way more fun when it’s related to beds and flat surfaces in general; Hakyeon is positive there is enough of both him and Wonsik to be, mmm, _disciplined_. Maybe even broken in when it comes to some more exotic activit-

 

“Hakyeon.”

 

Right. Wonsik is still talking.

 

It takes several what-if scenarios and increasingly dumb emergency plans to solve what is now called _The Leo Issue_ before Hakyeon groans in frustration, flopping face first on one of Wonsik’s ridiculous skull patterned cushions. “I don’t have any motivation,” he whines around a patch of fabric and subsequently drools on a tiny inwrought eye socket.

 

Jaehwan, who only exists to laugh at Hakyeon’s misery, deliver puns of varying degree of bad, and possibly chaperone (Hakyeon? Wonsik?) in every situation when the two aforementioned meet, shrugs. “If you want to feel motivated, you two can always bet,” he notes, looking decidedly bored now that he was forbidden to dress Hakyeon up as a chocobo hen to mend his relationship with Leo.

 

That piques Hakyeon’s interest. He finally gets off the couch so he can make his way to where Wonsik is currently sulking by the window and contemplating his estate, or something. “Hey,” he starts, “you’re proud of your farm. You don’t want a champion to leave and pick a chocobo of a different breed, do you?”

 

Hearing that, Wonsik turns around and promptly loses his regal aura. If Hakyeon were a more decent human being, he would probably feel ashamed for dealing such a low blow. As it is, he only wants to seize his chance – plus maybe admire the shift of expressions Wonsik goes through while doing so. There’s a bit of kicked puppy in his gaze and the way he slowly shakes his head, but mostly, his look is suspicious, like he expects Hakyeon’s words to be a trick question. They are.

 

“In that case, why don’t you _make me_ feel motivated? I just need to know fighting Leo is worth it.”

 

It’s obvious where Wonsik’s thoughts go at the suggestion from the way he blinks, startled from whatever direction he expected this conversation would take. It’s almost adorable really, how one could draw a light bulb over his head. Hakyeon takes pride in being able to make Wonsik nervous. It is, in his humble opinion, a better look than the confident businessman everyone in Gold Saucer perceives the man to be. Wonsik clears his throat before asking, “What did you have in mind?”

 

 _You_ , Hakyeon wants to say, but that’s not what he’s aiming for, not yet. He still has time. Besides, he likes games. For now it’s enough to keep the right thoughts in the forefront of Wonsik’s mind, and if he shifts his weight just enough to show off the fit of his (muddy) jeans, it’s only to aid that goal.

 

As for the motivation… something innocent enough, both in words and actions. And a cuddle, because Hakyeon is a weak creature. “Well, I was thinking that if I manage a proper ride tomorrow, you’ll let me pick your next hair colour. Or,” he chirps as he moves closer, hands reaching for his prey, “you can think of a better reward for me.”

 

“H-hair colour is fine,” Wonsik consents hurriedly while he tries to escape what’s coming, unsettled – to say the least – by his own imagination and the glint in Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon grabs him anyway and Wonsik feels himself being engulfed in an overenthusiastic embrace that doesn’t in any way correspond to their current situation. He ceases his attempts to wriggle free of everything Hakyeon soon enough; it only takes a moment of forceful shaking to realize that the human octopus clinging to him is stronger than appearances suggest. Besides, it’s kind of nice even like this; Hakyeon is warm and brimming with newfound enthusiasm, and there’s a smile audible in his voice when he murmurs “it’s on then” somewhere in the vicinity of Wonsik’s neck.

 

Wonsik can hardly blame himself when he eventually hugs Hakyeon back.

 

***

 

And so starts a string of not-quite-bets that are all somehow disadvantageous to Wonsik. Like the one that ends up with Hakyeon asking Wonsik any question he wants every day Leo doesn’t run from him the moment he sees him (a feat easily achieved by careful bribing and hasty retreats in the name of mutual safety; Hakyeon is a quick study). It’s very motivating to Hakyeon and very unfair to Wonsik, who has to answer the questions truthfully, no matter how ridiculous, despite there being nobody to call him on an occasional lie or two. Even after some rather embarrassing admissions, he doesn’t realize that he should be punished by being questioned when Leo _doesn’t_ meet his expectations and not the other way round. Hakyeon isn’t about to tell him.

 

After a particularly successful training session, Hakyeon learns what _Okay!Ravi_ means. He decides to keep the information to himself even before Wonsik starts begging. There are some things that the world – and more importantly, Jaehwan – shouldn’t know.

 

Besides, it never hurts to have information for potential blackmail purposes.

 

***

 

The start of a racing season is always a flashy event. There are people, chocobos, meetings, drinks, and chaos. Hakyeon loves it. He loves the noise, the crowds, seeing new faces among jockeys, and hell if he isn’t amused by Jaehwan running around like a headless chicken, trying to fix problems that didn’t exist two hours ago. The atmosphere in the Saucer is almost decadent, the air heavy with perfumes of people whose only concern is to grab a bit of the spotlight and make money off someone else’s feathers. This is what Hakyeon left home for; this is life. And it couldn’t be better.

 

In theory.

 

His legs take him through the bedlam of the new season to Chocobo Square’s stalls. It’s time to get ready for the first race. Hakyeon can already feel the excitement spread in his veins, but the usual certainty that used to be like second skin to him is missing. Even though Leo’s stall is on the other end of the stable, Hakyeon can already feel him watching. The sad truth is that the reason for his lack of confidence is right there. Although their training sessions are much more bearable now than they used to be in the beginning, Hakyeon is pretty sure his chocobo hates him and him only. To be honest, the feeling is mutual most of the time. There must be something bizarre about Hakyeon, or Leo, or the combination of them both, because Hakyeon doesn’t have the slightest problem taming any other chocobo on the farm while Leo is on his way to a great animal-human friendship with Jaehwan. Only when they are supposed to cooperate, wars break out, children cry, and catastrophes come instead.

 

“Look,” Hakyeon starts when he unlatches the door and is immediately fixed with a glare he _knows_ is supposed to make him feel guilty for existing, “today is your chance to show everyone how strong and fast you are. So let’s kick their asses and then we can talk rewards.” Sadly, his attempt at negotiation is interrupted at this point.

 

“I don’t remember you having pep talks with Inguk,” someone says and Hakyeon grimaces before glancing in the direction of the voice. “Hyukkie,” he greets the newcomer, making his tone as saccharine as possible while pretending to be busy checking… something about his chocobo. He knows this meeting would have come sooner or later, but personally Hakyeon would prefer later.

 

Sanghyuk seems ready for the race, already leading his blue chocobo out of the stable and looking smug as he asks, “Weren’t you getting one of Kim Wonsik’s chocobos for this season? I would’ve thought it’d be black at least. This one looks weak. Seems like Binnie here won’t have much competition this year.”

 

Hakyeon grits his teeth. “I trust Wonsik’s judgement.” For once, he’s grateful for Leo’s unnerving stare; it can be easily enough interpreted as disdain and that’s what Hakyeon needs, because Han Sanghyuk is his biggest rival and right now Hakyeon doesn’t have even a grain of metaphorical sand to throw in his face.

 

Sanghyuk seems content with watching Hakyeon get everything ready and usher Leo out in the corridor. “An old person like you shouldn’t be racing anymore. Shouldn’t the legends retire together?”

 

“Well, I don’t understand how a giant like you can even become a jockey,” Hakyeon shoots back. “What do you feed Hongbin that he’s able to carry you?”

 

“Babies,” Sanghyuk grins, “and your youth.” Hongbin chirps, a bright sound that must be amusement. A quiet answering _wark_ comes from approximately 30 cm to Hakyeon’s left; obviously it’s Hakyeon’s turn to glare at Leo for once, because his chocobo is staring intensely at Hongbin and making _sounds_ – a startling enough reality – but there’s also the fact that he’s cocking his head (in a way that would be cute had it not come from Leo the scary and mean spawn of Satan) and fluffing his feathers.

 

 _What,_ Hakyeon thinks.

 

Leo warks again; Hongbin returns the greeting and the look and there’s a purple smudge around his bright blue beak that Hakyeon can’t quite understand until he comes to the sudden realization that Hongbin is _blushing_.

 

“WHAT,” Hakyeon states eloquently.

 

“Are you deaf now? I was saying that-” But Sanghyuk doesn’t have a chance to finish his sentence.

 

“Not you. Hongbin. He doesn’t look so good. Maybe you should have a check-up before mocking us.” Sanghyuk immediately starts to fuss over his chocobo, which is enough to break whatever spell was put on Hakyeon’s own personal avian pain in the ass. Hakyeon decides to make a hasty exit before either of them embarrasses themselves further.

 

“We are going to talk about this,” Hakyeon hisses under his breath. Leo looks completely indifferent.

 

“Hey!” There are rapidly approaching footsteps behind them. Hakyeon mentally curses stupid giants and their long legs; a second later, a hand grabs his shoulder and he stops, forced to look at a chuckling Sanghyuk. “You won’t get rid of me so easily.” As if Hakyeon didn’t already realize that. “Let the best one win today, okay?” Sanghyuk gives him a genuine smile this time. Hakyeon feels slightly better at that, because when Sanghyuk isn’t being an utter twat, he’s alright. For a rival. So he nods, nudges Leo when he attempts (and fails miserably) to cluck at Hongbin, and hopes for the best.

 

***

 

Sanghyuk wins. Hakyeon, by definition, does not.

 

***

 

There is no celebration and merriment tonight, because Hakyeon is sulking hard enough to be left alone in his hotel room. The race was bad; the press conference was a disaster. At least Wonsik was there too, meaning that both of them were ripped apart by the reporters. It would seem that the press likes nothing more than a fallen hero, especially when he fell from a white horse.

 

Speaking of white horses, Hakyeon is about ready to make himself some Leo chicken soup. There is no good reason for their loss, not one. His genius chocobo just decided to ignore Hakyeon’s orders and _let_ someone else win. If this is out of spite, Hakyeon is almost impressed by Leo’s single-mindedness.

 

His brooding is interrupted by a knock on the door. _How cliché,_ he thinks; he has a hunch who the one paying him a late night visit is. After all, Jaehwan is… elsewhere (his detailed description was “away from you”) and there’s only one person Hakyeon cancelled his dinner plans with.

 

Sure enough, it’s Wonsik waiting outside, a bottle of something that looks hard enough to wipe out small villages in one hand and the room service menu in the other. Wonsik’s hair is now bright orange, since that’s the colour Hakyeon insisted on after winning that first round of their not-betting, and Hakyeon might be overly dramatic sometimes, but this is like a scene straight out of a romantic movie. Maybe minus the hair, now that Hakyeon thinks of it.

 

Nah, hair included.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, as if it wasn’t blatantly obvious from Wonsik’s choice of presents. Wonsik, to his credit, doesn’t bat an eyelash at the stupidity of the question.

 

“I have to leave in the morning, but I thought we should talk before that. Besides, you must be hungry.” He patiently waits to be let in; Hakyeon briefly considers shutting the door in his face, but in the end he simply moves out of the way, even if he isn’t too happy about it. The last thing he wants to do is discuss stuff – professionalism be damned, at least for today – but there’s Wonsik and booze and Hakyeon might possibly need both to swallow today’s bitter pill.

 

A dinner and two thirds of a bottle later, Hakyeon is the most energetic and happy since he woke up this morning. He is currently demonstrating that he totally can dance through his room blindfolded if he wants to while Wonsik is laughing his ass off. He probably should be offended, because his dancing isn’t funny; it’s, in fact, sexy and perfected to the smallest movement of his fingers and an _art_ , but the thing is, Hakyeon rather likes Wonsik’s laughter, so he’ll let him off the hook just this once.

 

“You know,” he wheezes when he plops down next to the guffawing pile of limbs, taking off his scarf/makeshift blindfold, “you should try it before making fun of me. You’d end up with bruises in places you didn’t even know you had.” That’s a rather complicated sentence and at least someone in the room must surely be impressed that he’s able to say it in his borderline-really-drunk state. Definitely not Wonsik though. Probably the bed. The response is something or other, but that’s not important at all. Hakyeon blinks. It would seem that his crazy dance is finally starting to catch up with him; he knows he’s spacing out.

 

There are a few seconds of absolute emptiness of mind, a moment to stop and take it all in – the room, the company – and Hakyeon finds he really enjoys this, leaning on Wonsik’s warmth and listening to rumbles of laughter. They grew closer in the past weeks, close enough to discover Wonsik’s many sides, carefree and serious and rough and soft all together making a person. Hakyeon doesn’t know it if was the thirtieth moment or the hundredth one, but at some point he lost his ground; and now he’s in free fall, every smile and every word said in Wonsik’s voice bringing him closer to the crash.

 

The landing zone being a grin that’s more eyes than teeth, packed in an alcohol-induced haze right next to him. “You’re staring,” Wonsik says airily. Hakyeon is. He doesn’t really have anything to say in his defence, except for corny lines that are too cheap to be worthy of this much perfection and _look, I’m already saying them in my head_. Wonsik is unfazed by the lack of response; in fact he must be intent on starting a train wreck – a _something_ – since he leans in, hand gripping Hakyeon’s knee for balance. “Do you regret yet that you won’t get your reward for winning today?”

 

And there it is. Fuck poetry, because if there’s one thing Hakyeon learned about Wonsik, it’s that as long as he knows where he stands, he can be a fucking tease. Their now-proper-bets are still going on; this time, Hakyeon was supposed to be kissed, dirty and like his life depended on it, and he _wants_ those kisses badly. Both of them know that.

 

Wonsik is still looking at him, probably waiting for a reply. When it’s clear that Hakyeon won’t comply, his eyes shine brighter. His smirk, however, softens a little around the edges. “I might still do it, even though you lost,” he admits.

 

“Oh, just come here-”

 

The kiss is sloppy and maybe too eager; but it makes something ugly and possessive in Hakyeon’s gut curl up and purr with satisfaction, and Hakyeon is irritated and happy and possibly too tipsy and it’s _perfect_.

 

***

 

As nice as Hakyeon’s newfound option of making out with Wonsik on regular basis and not only as a result of bets is, something must be done about Sanghyuk stealing all Hakyeon’s first places. After all, Hakyeon looks way more handsome on the podium and Sanghyuk is practically still a baby. He can wait until Hakyeon’s had his fill. Patience is a virtue and good for personal growth.

 

The problem here is that there isn’t any problem to begin with. Like Wonsik said, Leo is strong and fast; definitely more so than Hongbin. Hakyeon knows he can guide his chocobo well enough to save his strength in those parts of the race that put them at disadvantage. It’s just that somehow, it never seems to be enough. Hakyeon is sick of looking at Sanghyuk’s back.

 

Therefore, it’s time to try solving the situation by doing what Hakyeon is great at: talking. Which is why he finds himself by the pens, with treats ready (the way to peace is through a chocobo’s stomach) and determination to fix this. Now.

 

Leo doesn’t seem happy to see his owner today either, but Hakyeon had time to perfect his defences. And the bribes. It’s hard to be glared at by a huge bird when said bird is busy stuffing himself with his favourite food. It gives Hakyeon an illusion of control and time to speak his mind about his conviction that they can do better and his readiness to make a bargain. He feels a rush of pride when Leo, done eating, takes a few steps closer and cocks his head in the way that means he’s listening, even though he’s sure that whatever will be said is not worth his time and effort.

 

Hakyeon decides to get straight to the point.

 

“There must be something you want.”

 

“Wark,” Leo acknowledges and damn, maybe Hakyeon wasn’t the only one thinking about deals. Maybe this is what Leo wanted the whole time, because that response was way too quick and easily earned. Hakyeon doesn’t feel like the mastermind anymore, especially when Leo leans over the fence. Hakyeon tries moving out of the way, but he’s not fast enough. Leo grabs his shirt and adds another muffled _wark_ for a good measure.

 

Hakyeon feels stupid.

 

“ _Wark,_ ” Leo insists, tweaking the shirt and then releasing it to look pointedly at a flock in the neighbouring pen. “Wark!”

 

“Chocobo?” Hakyeon asks. He’s rewarded by a glare that clearly says, _you’re too slow._ He glances down at his now ruined shirt. “A blue chocobo?”

 

“Wark!” Leo steps back, raising his wings and shifting his weight. Hakyeon thinks it’s his way of celebrating that his owner isn’t an utter moron, until he remembers that Leo doesn’t react to anything less than a quintal of food, and more importantly, that he’s seen those moves before. Leo is presenting him a half-assed attempt at dancing.

 

“You want to dance for a blue chocobo,” he partly asks, partly already assumes. Then a realization hits. “Not any- you want to dance for _Hongbin._ Oh, Sephiroth.”

 

Leo immediately stops moving, one big claw hanging freely in the air. Hakyeon wonders how long it will take before his chocobo loses balance. Leo’s expression is meek, his eyes wide and earnest as he clucks his beak in almost inaudible affirmation.

 

Hakyeon isn’t sure he has enough processing power to deal with this.

 

“So let me get this straight,” he starts, trying to ignore the headache that’s persistently heading his way because seriously, what did he do in his previous lives to deserve _this,_ “you will start winning races if I let you dance for the chocobo that’s kicking your ass and making you look like an unfledged chick.”

 

“Kweh,” Leo, now on both his feet again, sounds indignant. His involvement in the conversation is confirmation enough – he’s never been this animated before as far as Hakyeon remembers – however, there’s something strange about his sudden irritation, even considering that Hakyeon is just offending him at this point.

 

There’s a moment of silence as Hakyeon backtracks his words; obviously, one insight isn’t enough, because now there’s an avalanche of them. Hakyeon preferred staying in the dark. “You lost all the races on purpose _for Hongbin_?” he shrieks, not caring in the least who hears him and whether they mistake him for a banshee. This is unbelievable. All Sanghyuk’s smugness Hakyeon had to take – and all because of his chocobo having a _crush_. “Was it to look like a gentleman? Or to stare at his ruffled ass?”

 

Leo’s expression shifts to one approaching guilty. Hakyeon suspects option b is correct. Perfect, just perfect. His chocobo is acting like a teenage girl and Hakyeon is everyone’s laughing stock because of it. “I can’t fucking believe you, you loser.”

 

Leo’s eyes narrow at that. He lets out a stream of quiet twitter that sounds derogatory even to human ears, and it’s Hakyeon’s turn to bristle. “You shut your beak about me and Wonsik. _I_ wasn’t losing my bets on purpose just to get a good look.” Somehow, they communicate much better when they insult each other. Figures.

 

Even though it is rather therapeutic to bicker with a pissed off chocobo now that Hakyeon has the upper hand, being childish won’t help anyone. That doesn’t mean Hakyeon won’t mourn having to be the reasonable one. “Okay,” he says finally, raising his hands in a gesture of truce, “if you win the rest of the season, I’ll let you dance for him.”

 

Leo doesn’t bother to acknowledge that with any kind of answer.

 

“Fine,” Hakyeon relents. “If we finish first in the next race, I promise I’ll somehow let you near Hongbin for long enough to do your… thing.” At that Leo chirrups, clearly inclined to seal the deal now; Hakyeon, however, isn’t done yet.

 

“But you’re going to win every race that’s left. If you don’t, I’ll make sure you never see your precious Binnie again without company. Got it?” Leo stares, suddenly looking heartbroken, as if he knows that big, sad eyes tug on Hakyeon’s maternal instinct (and given that he had more than enough opportunities to observe Hakyeon with Wonsik, maybe he does); it won’t work though, not this time. Hakyeon manages to stay strong. “That’s the deal. Besides, I thought you wanted to impress him. You already proved that you can hold back, now show him that you’re the alpha male out there.”

 

Is it just Hakyeon’s imagination, or is he giving a chocobo a pep talk? Surely this must be the universe’s joke on him.

 

They shake on it, or rather bump a fist and a beak on it. Hakyeon starts plotting.

 

***

 

“So, wanna bet that I’ll win the next race?”

 

“Sure. What if you do?”

 

“You’ll take me on a proper date.”

 

“…oh.”

 

***

 

Gold Saucer is busy this time of year, more than usual, but even so, fewer people seem to seek Hakyeon out before the race. He pays it little mind; there’s excitement boiling in his blood that has been gone for way too long and he doesn’t overly miss the lack of admirers. Sometimes it’s nice to be left alone. Besides, Wonsik is there, and that’s all that matters.

 

There are only a few minutes left before the race starts. Hakyeon is already dressed up and done with preparations, but instead of waiting with his chocobo for the instructions he knows by heart, he wanders around. He smiles beatifically at Sanghyuk, who seems sufficiently unnerved by it, and watches with amusement as Leo in his designated post leans ever so slightly towards brightly chirping Hongbin. There’s a new kind of determination in Leo’s dark, unblinking eyes, and for once the stare that became the bane of Hakyeon’s existence is actually giving him back his lost confidence.

 

Earlier today, Hakyeon made a small detour to the stable. He had a sudden craving to say hello to a girl working there; pretty little thing with the widest smile he’s ever seen and a wicked streak that made her perfect for his purposes. Eunkyung wasn’t surprised when he came in and flattered her in slightly ridiculous ways; it hadn’t been the first time.

 

“What do you want?” she asked, sweeping the floor with lazy strokes of a broom and glancing at him knowingly. Her hair was strawberry blonde these days. There were too many people with weird hair colours in Hakyeon’s life.

 

“I was wondering, oh goddess, if you would let my chocobo in Hongbin’s stall for a few minutes after the race. But only if I win today.” There was no point in sugar-coating the fact that he needed a favour; Eunkyung wouldn’t appreciate it anyway.

 

However, it seemed that he surprised her with this particular request, because she blinked slowly in confusion. Once. Twice. “Isn’t your chocobo a cock?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Isn’t Hongbin?”

 

“Personally I decided not to question it. Look, it’s a favour for a friend. One that could chocobuckle you if he wished.”

 

“Aww, are they in love? That’s so cute!” She giggled. Actually giggled. Hakyeon was glad he wasn’t born a girl. Giggling didn’t seem like the right thing to do.

 

He waited as she went through a whole array of high-pitched sounds and a few muttered “cute”s before she leaned on her broom to study him. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

She smirked, shifting her attention to her nails and mulling over his question. “Well, since you’re being Mr. Cupid here,” she started, still focused solely on her nail polish, “maybe you could get me a date with Jaehwan?”

 

Hakyeon thought he started some kind of a fucking matchmaking chain.

 

And he thinks so even now, as the unaware star of the hour makes his way towards him in the sea of people. Of course Jaehwan would be the one getting laid without any effort. He has always been a lucky guy.

 

“So?” Jaehwan asks merrily, his enthusiasm not diminished in the slightest by past weeks. Sometimes Hakyeon is envious of the bottomless well of optimism Jaehwan must drink from every morning. “Think you can kick their asses today?”

 

A chime sounds through the square; there are only two minutes left before the race is on.

 

“I don’t have a choice. A date depends on it. Two, actually.” He should get going, but Leo is puffing up his chest in a way that, in Hakyeon’s opinion, makes him look like a ridiculous oversized fluffy toy; the important part though is that Hongbin is watching. He seems slightly dazed. Hakyeon doesn’t have the heart to destroy the moment, mainly because of Sanghyuk’s annoyance over his chocobo ignoring him.

 

“Oh, is one of those dates for me?” Typical Jaehwan. At least Hakyeon has an answer for that.

 

“Not really. Yours is secured.” He slips a piece of paper with Eunkyung’s phone number in his manager’s hand and starts jogging towards the rest of the field.

 

“You’re having a dinner with her tonight,” he shouts as he runs to his chocobo, a sound signalling one minute to start making him wince and move faster. “And don’t waste your time being a gentleman; just hit on her, she’s a busy girl!”

 

***

 

Triumph is what Hakyeon feels. Today, he’s second to no one. He won- he won! They won. He cautiously pats Leo’s neck and jumps off, standing proud while his rivals are still catching their breath. The deal worked out. The giveaway of rewards is just starting.

 

It doesn’t take long for people to filter in, the staff taking care of both jockeys and chocobos and ushering everyone around. Sanghyuk passes by, but he doesn’t have time to do much more than pout in Hakyeon’s direction; not that Hakyeon minds. He will certainly find an opportunity to gloat later.

 

Jaehwan materializes next to him. He’s beaming, probably because of the victory as much as thanks to the unexpected evening arrangements. He directs Hakyeon towards the winner’s podium (and oh, how Hakyeon missed his rightful place on top of it) and chatters about the money he made by betting on Leo and spreading a rumour that Sanghyuk is possessed by a little dead girl’s spirit. Hakyeon doesn’t listen. He’s too busy searching the crowd.

 

“Where’s Wonsik?” Most likely Hakyeon just can’t see him, or so he hopes. But there’s no flash of bright hair, no rumbling voice congratulating him. Nothing that he expected, nothing like the routine they established even when there was nothing to celebrate. No liquor-collecting prince to sweep him off his feet for a romantic night. It makes his stomach drop when Jaehwan says, “He left right after you won.”

 

Surely there must be some kind of a mistake. Or would Wonsik just run? Hakyeon knows he’s pushy at times, that betting isn’t usually the way to coax someone into dating you, but he also thinks they have something – tangible, so to speak. He might have been wrong about that. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes when he accepts his trophy; after that, the chocobos are led away, and he goes through the speech that is expected of him. There is still no sign of Wonsik. What was supposed to be Hakyeon’s perfect moment now makes him feel like he’s choking on ash.

 

Leaving so he can hide and brood and plan world domination together with Leo suddenly sounds like a great idea. Until he remembers that Leo is preoccupied elsewhere.

 

Leo has a date. Jaehwan has a date. Hakyeon has a trophy cup. That’s life.

 

When the reporters finally leave him alone, he sits down on one of the benches, closing his eyes and trying very hard not to think about anything. It shouldn’t be possible to be this disappointed about something that hasn’t even begun yet, but that’s the way it is, and he will have to deal somehow. Pout. Get angry. Demand a compensation for- what even? Footsteps approach, but Hakyeon is determined to pretend that the rest of the world doesn’t exist, lest something got in the way of him feeling sorry for himself. That is, until a deep voice calls his name.

 

Snapping his eyes open reveals a sheepish Wonsik; Hakyeon isn’t ready for the somersault his whole being does and the way his heart clenches at the sight. Wonsik is holding an armful of flowers, ranging from daffodils and carnations to azaleas. He looks nervous, fidgeting under Hakyeon’s scrutiny, but even like that, his smile is disarming.

 

“I realized I didn’t have any roses for you. So I ran to the shop, but they were out of them, so I-”

 

There are flowers being scattered around the still sitting Hakyeon, falling into his lap, on his feet, and he can _feel_ a blush spreading in his cheeks as Wonsik kneels in front of him, placing the last bouquet in his hands. “-so I just bought out the rest.”

 

 _He looks like he cares,_ it the only thing Hakyeon’s brain can come up with. It’s a random and almost ridiculous thought – this isn’t merely about _care_ – but just like that, his worries are forgotten. He watches, safely tucks away the image of Wonsik waiting for his reaction, unsure but eager, earnest and his, and he surges forward to lay his claim, to accept the flowers and the offering of things future in them. To taste those pretty lips.

 

Hakyeon feels

 

he feels

 

 _treasured_.

 

And if instead of angel choirs accompanying the kiss, there’s a scream of “Cha Hakyeon, get your chocobo out of Hongbin’s stall RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” as Sanghyuk runs towards them, scarred for life – well, that just makes the moment all the better.


End file.
